Ivan (GrB)
Ivan (ユリス Juris) is a character in Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar. ''He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Ivan is Dirk's older brother, but raised him and takes on a paternal role to his younger brother. He is also a school teacher who works in the city. Ivan is responsible, kind and patient, and loves to teach. Like Freya, he is focused on his work, and is very mature. On Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, Ivan teaches students in the city and is gone until 5PM each day. On Fridays, he stays in town and teaches Cindy and Lauren in their home as a home tutor. He loves to help others, and is always kind. In order to marry Ivan, you must befriend Dirk up to 4 hearts before he will accept your proposal. If Ivan and Dirk both have red hearts, you must get one of their affection points lower in order to propose (depending on which brother you choose). 'Schedule'Grand Bazaar, Bachlor Ivan ''fogu.com 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event *Walk from Zephyr Town to the Hotel area *5PM to 10:30PM, Wednesday or Thursday * Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day Ivan is by the windmill watching the fish in the river. He's been reading about them and is observing them up close. He wants to know if you have any interest in fish. : Yeah! (+3000 FP) ::He is glad to hear you have the same interest in them as he does. There are so many fish, he thinks that this would be a good place to go fishing. : Not really... (-2000 FP) ::Ivan is a bit disappointed but he understands that everyone has different interests. He thinks this is a good spot for fishing anyway. ---- Purple Heart Event * Ivan and Dirk's house *2PM to 4.30PM, Friday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day * Ivan at purple heart colour or higher *You have seen the black heart event Ivan is in his house looking over his dad's collection of books. Even though Dirk doesn't read very often, Ivan loves to, so he tells Dirk what they are about after he reads them. He has been in charge of raising Dirk since his parents are gone. He gets sentimental and suggests you and him talk about something else. : Yes, a new subject. (+2000 FP) ::Ivan tells you about the book he has with him, and the cutscene ends. : That must be hard on you. (+3000 FP) ::Ivan appreciates your understanding. It is a lot of pressure on Ivan to make sure Dirk is raised right. ---- Blue Heart Event *Walk from the Waterfall area to Zephyr Town *3PM to 6PM, Sunday, Monday or Saturday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather * Not on a bazaar or festival day *Ivan is at blue heart color or higher *You have seen the purple heart event You find Ivan alone on the bridge, lost in thought. He feels bad because he had to scold Dirk the other day, but Ivan feels he was too harsh with him. : You should feel bad. (-2000 FP) ::Ivan knows he lost his temper, and he feels like a bad brother. : Sometimes it happens. (+3000 FP) ::Ivan appreciates you trying to cheer him up. He agrees that people do loose their temper every now and again, but he resolves to apologize to Dirk. Talking to you always makes him feel better. ---- Yellow Heart Event * Ivan and Dirk's house *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather --> 9PM to 11PM, Sunday, Monday or Saturday *Rainy weather --> 9PM to 11PM, Friday *Not on a bazaar or festival day *Ivan at yellow heart colour or higher * You have seen the blue heart event Ivan is busy in the kitchen making Dirk's favorite food, Cream Croquette. He guesses they'll make for a good peace offering to make up for their argument. Their mom was a good cook and wants Dirk to enjoy someone cooking for him like she use to. : Well, that's nice. (+1000 FP) ::Dirk is a lot to handle, but Ivan is working hard to raise him. : He needs a brother more. (+5000 FP) ::With your help, Ivan realizes that he has been acting too much like a parent to Dirk. Now that Dirk is old enough to care for himself, he needs a brother who will treat him as an equal, not someone who will look down on him and care for him all the time. 'Rival Heart Events' Black Rival Event *Walk from the Waterfall area to Zephyr Town *10AM to 12PM, Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day *Year 1, Summer 21 or later * Ivan (girl player) or Freya (boy player) at black heart colour Ivan and Freya bump into each other as they are leaving their houses for the day. Freya is surprised to see him, since she expects that he is suppose to be at work. Likewise, Ivan is expecting Freya to be at work too! She explains that she forgot a document at home, so she had to return to fetch it. Ivan comments that he didn't think of her to be someone who forgets things, which annoys her for a bit. As for Ivan, he admits that he too forgot something; some of his students' graded papers. Freya is impressed that he made the effort to return home for his students' papers. They both find humor in their little forgetful mistakes, and the two of them walk back to the city together. ---- Purple Rival Event *Zephyr Café *8PM to 10PM, tuesday or Wednesday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day *Year 2, Spring 26 or later * Ivan (girl player) or Freya (boy player) at purple heart or less *You have seen the black rival event Freya mentions that she usually doesn't see him at the café, but Ivan tells her that he does stop by from time to time. Ivan appears to be under some stress, so Freya invites him over to a table to chat. Ivan explains he has a new student who is very shy. She has good grades, but she barely answers any questions in class and doesn't talk to anyone. She even studies during recess! Ivan believes she should be out socializing at her age. This annoys Freya a bit, and tells him he's worrying too much. Ivan will just have to find someone that she can befriend, then the student should come out of her shell. Freya's right; the student just needs someone to help her adjust to being at the new school. Freya thinks it is sweet that he worries about his students, so he must be a great teacher. Ivan is glad he could talk to Freya about this problem. ---- Blue Rival Event *Dirk and Ivan's house *8PM to 9PM, Sunday, Monday, Friday or Saturday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day *Year 3 or later * Ivan (girl player) or Freya (boy player) at blue heart colour or less *You have seen the purple rival event Freya stopped by just to say hello, and she notices that Ivan is listening to some lovely music. He invites her to move closer to the record player so she can hear the music better. She figures out that it is classical music, and asks Ivan what got him interested in this type of music. Ivan explains that the record collection belonged to his mother. His parents use to sit and listen to the records together. Ivan hopes to some day have a happy family like his parents did, assuming he finds the right person to be with, of course! Freya thinks he'll find someone someday, and asks if she could stay and listen to the music for a little bit longer. Ivan has no problems with her request, and tells her to stay as long as she'd like. After awhile, Freya thanks him for his courtesy and leaves to go home. ---- Yellow Rival Event *Freya's house *7PM to 9PM, Thursday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day *Year 4, Summer 22 or later * Ivan (girl player) or Freya (boy player) at yellow heart or less *You have seen the blue rival event. This time, Ivan is visiting Freya at her house. He brought a book that she wanted to read, but she doesn't seem to be aware that he is there. Freya eventually notices that Ivan is there, and he asks if she is feeling okay. Freya replies and tells him not to worry about it. Ivan can't be fooled though; he knows something is wrong. Freya admits that she's been very busy these days and she is really tired. She's swamped at work, and she doesn't want to mess it up. Ivan reminds her that she can't exhaust herself, else she won't be able to do any work at all. Ivan is right though. Freya apologizes for worrying him. He tells her that she has a nice smile and he'd like to see it more. He leaves so that she can get some rest. Other Events Math Problems On a Friday between 10am and noon, go to the second floor of Nellie and Isaac's house. Cindy, Lauren and Ivan must all be at 30,000FP (4 hearts) or more. Ivan is trying to teach the girls a math lesson. Cindy seems to be struggling, but Lauren is having no problem at all. To Cindy's dismay, Ivan says that there will be a math test next time he comes over to teach. Cindy asks if there's really a need for them to write a test. Ivan tells Cindy that she can't avoid things in life just because she doesn't like them. To motivate Cindy, Ivan tells her that he will grant her one (reasonable) wish if she does well on her math test. News of this excites Cindy who is now determined to do well her upcoming test. ---- The Math Test On a Friday between 10am and noon, go to the second floor of Nellie and Isaac's house. Cindy, Lauren and Ivan must all be at 50,000FP (7 hearts) or more. Additionally, you must have seen the previous event. Cindy and Lauren have just taken their math test. After marking them, Ivan tells Cindy that she got a perfect score! Cindy excitedly tells Ivan that her wish is for him to take her out on a date. Cindy becomes embarrassed after Ivan doesn't respond. She tries instead to ask him what kind of girls he likes. Ivan responds that he likes smart and hard working girls his own age. Cindy tells Ivan that she will be the smartest girl that he knows when she gets to be his age. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Bachelors